The Tale of Follen and Ungorok Part 3 Final Part
by Mr. Five
Summary: Concluding the fable of the elf and orc yaoi fic where Ungorok discovers the one ring and faces a choice to live life peacefully with his son and love or fall to the lure of the ring. Yaoi.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 5, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the an assuming of orc and goblin life within their tribes and kingdoms, but what facts found in the lotr universe is accurate here, the rest is logically assumed. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic about orcs if you don't like yaoi especially with orcs do not read, I will also appreciate a review.**

**Author Note: For those who follow my other fics I have decided due to events beyond my control to extend the release date of my other yugioh fic till mid 2010. **

**The Tale of Ungorok and Follen Part 3 (Orc X Elf)**

Once a orc tribes lord of a city named Mollok named Ungorok fell in love with an elf named Follen who bore him a son. The son they named Golorek who had the strong build of his father, but the fair attractiveness of his birthing father. With long blood red hair which flowed on his broad shoulders. A strong build, with fair pale skin with a small blush of faint green. He would grow to be the fairest, strongest of his kind that still exist even today.

However all that Middle Earth is now may not have been if not for one faithful decision made by Ungorok. It was a lovely summer morning and Follen and Ungorok were resting by a tall oak tree by a river as Golorek played in a nearby field trying to catch butterflies. Being only six years old he played with the nature of any darling child as Follen and Ungorok were admiring their offspring.

It was however not so joyous for their family since only four years ago their had been a uproar in the orc society since the goblins from Gunuabad caused an uproar within their society. They claimed they needed to follow the orders of the 'Great Goblin' but since the main force were maggots of the Withered Heath their clan didn't recognize him till he sent his armies against those who didn't obey. That is when the tribe lords of Mollok decided to surrender when their neighbors were destroyed, but allowed any one who wanted to leave to leave in peace before the change in leadership. So a couple dozen maggots, and some higher class orcs and goblins left to go off to live freely elsewhere.

Ungorok wasn't look down for leaving with his family since he feared for good reason the Great Goblin may look down on his family and have them killed for their elf blood. So he took them and traveled and decided to settle as nomads by the rivers and hills till their son was old enough to travel north. It was that day they decided while resting in the wonderfully warm summer morning. It was when Ungorok was getting thirsty that he began to stand up to take a drink from the river. Follen was disturbed from his cradle in Ungoroks strong arms as he excused himself to get a drink.

Follen being eager for attention from his Dominate One that he got up with him and held onto his strong arms as Ungorok led him to the edge of the river. They stood together by the river looking down in its waters to see themselves together in the waters image. However Ungorok as he admired his mate saw a glint of gold in the river near the image of Follen's eye. Since he came for water he thought he might as well kneel down take some and see what that is in the river.

So as he used his right hand to take water from the river he used his left to scoop the glint of gold from the river. After quenching his thirst he stood up and looked at what he picked up from the river. In his hands in the midst of some wet sand and mud was a golden ring. Follen curious of what Ungorok had in the river looked at it and saw it as only a plain trinket.

Ungorok however felt it pulsing with power. Feeling a chill Follen looked at Ungorok feeling a part of him being corrupted by the ring. "Ungorok please, don't think that way it's not what you really want is it?" said Follen in a worried voice.

Ungorok heard Follen's voice and felt his concern, but still he thought to himself, 'the ring seems to have power. Great power... it might help me free my people that the Great Goblin took from me. My family would have lineage, titles, power. This is a divine gift'. Ungorok said looking his mate in the eyes, "why not? It has everything I need doesn't it? The means to control what I lose what our son lost I can make you my queen of all the underground kingdoms. We can be respected and at title like we once were why not use what tools at hand to get it?" Follen didn't like that glint in Ungorok's eyes. A glint of greed, lust for power, he knew if he let him claim the ring he would lose his love forever. "No!" Follen said aloud loud enough to disturb Golorek from play.

Follen then pleaded in a desperate voice, "Ungorok we have no need for such things we have each other. That is all we ever needed". Ungorok saw reason with Follen, but was tempted greatly by the ring. "But Follen, what is the harm? If it will help us what is the harm"? Follen felt the ring trying to trick his mate, but he wouldn't allow it not ever, "please... my Dominate" saying that with such grim pleading made Ungorok fight a little against the power of the ring. "Do not let it lie to you. It will change us what we have not for the better for the worse. I don't know what I may make you think, but it is not worth it. Please think of our son something so beautiful and pure came from us, not from what respect and power you had before. It was from the love we had for each other that gave us the means to have our precious Golorek... don't let it think you need it. It is the one that needs you... don't let it have you, please". Ungorok was moved by the speech, but the ring put suspicion in his heart, 'why does he want me not to have it? He must be afraid he was always afraid of me the power I have. How dare he try to manipulate me like this, I'll show him some respect this will give me the power I need to force all who dare disrespect me to kneel. The Great Goblin shall be overthrown and in place my great malevolent reign. My power shall rain from the mountain tops my armies shall reach the farthest cost and the highest peak. SO ALL SHALL KNOW I AM UNGOROK AND MY WORD IS.....'

"Daddy", snapping from a his mental rant of power and dreams of conquest by one sweet voice. "Daddy... why are you making Papa sad, I don't like it when you fight" said little Golorek who was concerned for his parents, and wanted to ask them to stop. Ungorok looked down and admired his son standing erect looking proud, but with concern for his family. Ungorok then realized what he was doing, he was about to ruin everything. He planned with Follen to live north near the flooded valley were Follen's people once roamed and live their with their son, and start a bigger family. They were going to have eight children.

Each of whom would be named after the star they were born under if they were girls, and names of proud family warriors if boys. How could he have such a simple fulfilled life if he was driven by power and an urge to command. Looking at Follen who was an the verge of tearing up with a look on his face which said, 'I am sorry I have been a fool'. Looking however once more at the ring he said to Follen in a tender voice, "I am sorry Follen you're right we don't need this because you and" looking down on his son "you Golorek are all the world to me". After saying that he moved to face down the deeper end of the river and threw the ring into it, then he turned towards his family and lifted his son on his shoulder, and took his mate by the hand.

Follen was now tearing up for feeling such love from his Dominate as he brought his face to Ungorok's. Golorek though was just happy to have his family happy again.

That day Ungorok learned the wisest lesson anyone may learn, 'power may give you respect, it may give you title, but doesn't give you love. Love is made from you own hands with your hands you take others by them and purpose that you love them. You use your hands to bring yourself closer to the one you love, and between you many blessings can be had. It is only with your own hands not with the hands of others you command.

After that day they traveled north traveling by Follen's memory of the land without any incident or single struggle they arrived at the valley which was now a lake. However it was unexpected that Follen found that there was a town near the lake. Inside the town were elves from further north of his people, hobbits from further east, orcs who came from the south, dwarfs from a ways west, and men who just came from everywhere who found this little piece of paradise.

There all the races of Middle Earth lived in paradise free of all hate, and war they welcomed Follen, Ungorok, and Golorek as soon as they entered town. They were happy to see more travelers who wish to settle down there and live by their idea of peace. Love for everyone, a simple idea which grew as the elves came there and welcomed all who wished to live there.

The place had year round perfect weather, bountiful food, good wine and ale wonderful company. The trees grew taller than anywhere else, the water was fresher and the food which grew there tasted sweeter. It was unknown to them, but the water from the lake was a source of immortality those who drank never grew older than the appearance than the prime of youth.

That land was known as Yaoloi, but sadly not many would know since thanks to some divine power the land of Yaoloi was surrounded by ocean, and became a isolated island. Which drifted into a place in the sea where no one even today happened to came upon it, however it was said that one day when all the world becomes like Yaoloi that is when we shall see it.

It in Yaoloi that forever and ever that Ungorok lived with Follen who bore him eight children. That is where they spend their lives admiring their children who grow older, and have their own children, and they admire their children children, and their children children children and so on.

So is the tale of Follen the elf who loved the orc and lived in a paradise for all time. Where all their children had their own yaoi or in case of girls non-yaoi romances.

Even after the end of the lord of the rings the leaving of the elves, and the age of man, Yaoloi is still there and will always be there for as long as Ungorok and Follen love each other. Which is forever and ever.

THE END

Note: Please Review It


End file.
